Blind Faith
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Will is settling into life in Section D. Having been involved in three major ops he feels he has nothing to prove. But with an international multi faith conference about to be held in London it seems Harry's protégé had a lot to learn. With Ruth trying to hold things together at work and old enemies resurface to haunt Section D? All characters from 1.1 to the film
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. All copyright belongs to BBC television and Kudos production. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

1\. Run

Will jogged along the road, his trainers pounding the pavement as he lost himself in thought. His new job was going well, he loved working with Section D. Lucas, Ruth and Zaf had really taken him under their wing. He had no idea if he'd still be there if it wasn't for them. Then there was Ros, Erin, Zoe and Beth. The women of D either saw him as a kid or an annoying brat but he didn't care. He was learning loads and he loved it. Pausing for traffic he looked along the side road, wondering if taking the long way round would be faster. Running a hand through his dark hair he swore under his breath. A year earlier seeing a white transit van unload outside the local Synagogue wouldn't have seemed a problem. Now, knowing what he did; it was highly suspicious. He stepped closer, determined to get the number plate memorised. He stepped back, pulling his phone from his joggers he pressed speed dial.

"Ruth? It's Will. Can you run this plate? I think we may have a problem."

Xxxxxx

Harry stormed into the Grid with Ros at his side. Ruth got to her feet a moment before he reached her desk.

"We have a problem."

"This conference is beginning to be anything but peaceful." Ros snapped. "All this lovey dovey crap was never going to last."

Ruth tilted her head in agreement. She knew Ros was right.

"You have some information?" Harry watched as Ruth smiled sadly.

"Will called it in. Seems the boy can't even relax on his week off." She looked towards his office. Harry sighed, wondering if bringing the newest member of the team on board had been a good idea.

"I'm not going to like this. Am I?"

Ruth and Ros exchanged glances.

"Will is at the Synagogue. Beth has gone to meet him. This interfaith peace conference looks great on paper - but as you say it also puts all the leaders of all the major faiths in one place at one time. Will just might have stumbled on an attempt to stop the event before it starts."

"Oh great." Ros rolled her eyes. "This is all we need."

Xxxxcccc

A/N do I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

2

Beth pulled her denim jacket closer to her as she jogged to where Will was stood talking to the local Rabbi. Beth liked the new recruit, he was a hard worker and stood his ground when Erin, Ros or Harry kicked off. He also had the talent for spotting trouble that so many of Section D shared.

"Hi." She smiled as Rabbi Abrahams stepped forwards, hugging her tightly.

"Beth, you look great."

"You too." She smiled as he let her go. "How's Rosa? The little ones?"

"Fantastic. Louis is in secondary school now. Alice is asking after you." He held her by the shoulders. "It has been too long."

"It has. Shall we go inside?" Beth ushered the men into the Synagogue.

"It's too long since you came to Temple!"

"I'm not Jewish."

Will raised an eyebrow at her, he couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"Everyone is Jewish! Even Jesus! Just not everyone knows it yet. How is Dimitri?" The dark haired man ushered them towards the back of the beautiful prayer room. Beth smiled. The welcome was always the same. Her old school friends never forgot her.

"He's great. New leg fitting today. Will was worried. Michael, are you or anyone here in trouble?" She took the mug of tea he offered her. Will smiled, knowing Beth was great at what she did. The fact she had friends outside the service impressed him.

"Me? No. Rosa and the children are well. Look, I know Will saw a van, that he was concerned. I thank you for that but my Temple is not involved in the All Faith Peace conference or whatever it is called. I'm nor important enough for such things." He sipped his own tea.

"You might be underselling yourself." Will added. "Security alerts have been sent to all places of worship, all faiths. Some of the places that seem at minimal risk might be a target. Don't dismiss it."

Michael held up a hand.

"I'm not. Honestly, I've lived in London long enough not to be naive to such issues." He frowned. "But I won't let the evil win. The Temple will be open for Friday and Saturday prayers."

Beth sighed. Will looked the rabbi straight in the eye.

"I appreciate what you are saying, honestly but I think you are dismissing the threat. My colleagues are chasing that number plate. There's a high chance they were up to no good."

"True. But, William I prefer to see the best of people. I'll be careful. Just like the Iman and the local priests and pastors we are all on alert." He drank his tea. "Do your job. Find and stop those that would hurt innocents and I will keep my eyes and my heart open,"

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth folded her arms as she waiting for the DVLA database to find the owners of the van Will had been concerned about. The Swansea database had been surprisingly difficult to circumvent but she had got in.

"Losing My touch." She whispered as she glanced over to see Zaf and Adam deep in conversation. Smiling slightly she wondered what they were plotting. Three major ops in six months- not including the Queen's birthday celebrations had left them all exhausted. She just prayed the multi faith event went well.

"You ok?" Tariq shook her from her thoughts.

"Yeah. Yes. I'm ok. Thanks." She took the mug from him as he sat at his desk. "Beth and Will are at the Synagogue on Morley Road."

"That's about five minutes from the conference centre? On foot?" Malcolm joined them. Ruth smiled slightly, since her friend had 'gone part time' he was on the Grid more than ever. She nodded.

"The conference starts on Witsun bank holiday and runs for the week." She sighed. "Half term for the majority of schools in the area too."

"My sister is off that week. They're doing something for the kids at the Mosque. Like a school holiday club." Tariq explained while injecting his insulin into his arm. "Not just Muslims either - all kids that want to go. Inam Khan said no religion just kids off the streets somewhere safe."

"Chapel used to do something like that when I was a boy." Malcolm smiled. "Best part of the school holidays. Day trips to the seaside."

Ruth glanced over to where Harry was stood, phone pressed to his right ear while cradled in his left hand as he listened to the caller who was very clearly annoying him. She smiled as their eyes met. Harry reminded her of Gracie when he sulked - the bottom lip protruding as he failed to get his own way. Ending the call he marched to the office door.

"Briefing Room five minutes." He marched towards the oak door as a collective sigh went through the Grid. Ruth glanced at Malcolm. It seemed she wasn't going to her the peaceful period of time that she hoped for.

Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Threat Assessment

The computer screen at the back of the room showed the plans for the conference centre. The architect layout making the building seem smaller than it actually was. Ros stared at the image, all the possible means of entry and exit playing out before her. She couldn't help bit remember the hotel bomb years earlier that should have killed her and Andrew Lawrence. She closed her eyes for a moment wondering if her nine lives were almost used up.

"Ros." Harry paused as she turned to face him. The room empty but for the two of them.

"Beth and Will are on the way here. Dimitri should he here around two." Ros stared.

"Annual leave and days off. Pretty much irrelevant in this line of work." Harry smiled slightly.

"How many faiths will be represented here? The obvious ones; Christianity, Judaism, Islam and Sikhism I understand but nineteen faiths? Is that really necessary? Paganism? Wicca? Is it that big?"

"Yes, according to Catherine it is. Ruth asked her to compile a dossier on all the faiths attending." Harry smirked; knowing it was Ruth's way of passing on the donkey work while ensuring her stepdaughter was kept well away from any trouble.

"Good."

"Are you ok? Ros?"

"I just don't like this islamophobia that seems to be an excuse for a gang of thugs to beat the shit out of people they don't understand. Have you seen the Facebook and Twitter stuff?"

"No." Harry stood beside her; staring at the computer screen. The image changed as Ros pressed a button.

"Tariq showed me."

"I didn't think you were one for social media." Harry paused. Ros narrowed her eyes as he smirked.

"This job and Facebook profiles don't really fit."

"Tell the Head of MI6 that."

"I think the BBC did." Ros deadpanned.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth tapped the computer keys as she tried to break into a new database MI6 had set up. She knew they had been monitoring the various foreign delegates that had been sent to the conference. She couldn't help but wonder whether anyone else had realised what a magnet for trouble the conference would be.

"Anything?" Calum asked as the screen in front of her changed.

"Maybe. Just maybe."

"Eh?" Calum turned as Lucas and Erin approached.

"Well, it seems the Vatican aren't sending the Pope. He has other plans but they are sending two cardinals and there are going to be four delegates from America, Canada, France and Italy. Two from India and Pakistan and one from Russia." Ruth paused. Lucas sat in Zaf's abandoned chair.

"Please tell me the Russians aren't sending some God fearing Gavrik." He popped a piece of chocolate donut in his mouth. Ruth smiled.

"No. No more Gavrik's- I think we've had more than enough of them. They're sending someone from the Russian Orthodox Church. A Vladimir Borenski." She looked up. "A Bishop. Twenty faiths represented. Everything from Anglicanism to Voodoo."

"Recipe for disaster, if you ask me." Zoe paused. "Why in London? Don't the Americans usually love this sort of thing?"

"Have you seen who's running for President?" Will asked as he joined them. Beth headed straight for her desk. "Hardly likely to promote inclusiveness if he gets in."

"True. He's one to keep an eye on." Ruth agreed. "The white van, you were right."

"Spooky skills kicking in." Calum laughed as Will shot him a death glare.

"Stolen three days ago from a builders yard in Grimsby. Registered owner is Paul Stroud. Owns the yard it was taken from. Told police the tools in the back were more valuable than the van."

"It was a bit shabby." Will conceded. "A stolen van. Could be nothing."

"No. You were right to call it in." He paused as he heard Ros emerge from the briefing room. He raised an eyebrow as Ruth smiled slightly.

"Ok, so what now?"

"Now, we find the van. Find out why it was parked outside a synagogue and we continue to do our jobs." Ros stared at the scree over Will's shoulder. "Five days and the conference is underway. Let's just keep everyone alive and I'll be happy."

Xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Blind Faith

Dimitri jogged into the Grid as Ros stood reading something on the computer screen over Zoe's shoulder. He headed straight for Beth who was sat with Will and Tariq as Tariq explained a new gadget.

"Dimitri." Tariq smiled. "How's the leg?"

"Blade." Dimitri smiled like a Cheshire Cat. "Let me introduce you to the Blade 300."

"Sounds like something from a Harry Potter book." Ruth smiled as she approached them. Dimitri smiled back, deciding the analyst didn't smile often enough.

"Pearce? You've read Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Of course I have." She smiled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wanted to see if they lived up to the hype."

"So you're happy with the Blade?"

"Yeah. It's what the Olympians have in the Paralympics." He smiled.

"Will it hold a tracker?" Tariq asked as he picked the prosthesis up. Dimitri wobbled and swore as Ruth headed back to her desk. Harry emerged from his office, looking less than happy as he approached her.

"Ruth."

"What is it?"

"Emergency JIC meeting in Whitehall. Crowther is having a temper tantrum. I may be some time." He spoke calmly as Ruth nodded. It is was days away from their wedding anniversary- she just knew something would happen to keep them apart on the day.

"Play nicely."

"Ruth." He leant forward as he spoke quietly. "I always play nicely, you know that."

She blushed, biting her lip. Harry smiled seductively as he stepped back, pleaded he could still get Ruth flustered. Her eyes held his as she touched his arm.

"As long as it's only me that you play with."

"Only you." He felt the heat radiating from her, unaware that Beth and Erin were watching. Both slightly envious of the couple.

"Go." Ruth sighed as he held her gaze a moment longer. He nodded, suddenly all business as he called across the Grid for Ros. The blonde shrugged on her black leather jacket.

"I'm meeting an asset in ten minutes." She answered, clearly not delighted by the idea. Harry narrowed his eyes - before leaving the Grid.

Xxxxxxx

Spring sunshine bathed the dockside as Ros approached the wiry man sat on the bench. It was clear the man felt as out of place as he looked. She sat next to him.

"Rose."

"Gregor."

"You ok?" He turned to look at her profile. Ros kept her face neutral.

"I didn't think you wanted to discuss my health. Why am I here?" She kept her face partially covered by her blonde hair. Lucas sat in the car a few hundred yards away listening in.

"This big religious thing starts next week. Yeah?"

"So?"

"You're looking in the wrong place." His Scottish accent cutting through the air. "Rose - don't think I'd be looking at the usual suspects. Muslim extremists aren't responsible for everything."

"We are well aware Diesh isn't really representative of the Muslim religion. Same way the IRA wasn't with Catholics." Ros paused. "Where should we be looking?"

"That's for you to decide. Who profits? If the whole thing goes tits up?" He got up, walking away as tyres screeched behind her.

Cxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Unusual suspects

Lucas tapped the steering wheel as he waited for Ros to return from seeing her asset. He hated not being with her - knowing Gregor had the potential to sell them out. The scrawny Scotsman wasn't the most reliable asset but they had the advantage - Ros terrified him and knew enough of his past to be a legitimate threat if he chose to betray them. He smiled slightly as he watched her march towards the car.

"Ok?"

"Drive." She glared as Lucas started the engine.

"Anything useful?"

"I don't trust him."

"Good." Lucas didn't either. Ros glanced at her husband. "He was Connie's asset before you took him over. She was hardly the most trustworthy woman in the end."

"She died dismantling a nuclear bomb."

"Doesn't cancel out everything else. Her links to Sugarhorse, the Russians, the Redbacks. Redemption is a long way off in my eyes." Lucas stated firmly. Ros nodded slightly.

"I want to talk to Ruth. Gregor thinks we've been watching the obvious suspects. That the threat isn't what we expect. Now, he's either right or he's trying to misdirect us. Either way I want to know." Ros stared as she pulled out the mobile phone, calling Ruth as Lucas drove towards the centre of London.

Xxxxx

"Thank you for joining us, Sir Harry." Jonathan Fitzgerald smirked as Harry sat down. Crowther shot Fitzgerald a death glare. The head of the JIC was a mousy, mean spirited man with a combover that made Harry smirk every time he saw him. Pauline Crowther disliked the man intensely.

"I came as soon as I could. Are you unaware that my section are running three different ops at the moment as well as monitoring several persons of interests while dealing with legitimate threats!" Harry glared. Fitzgerald narrowed his eyes. "Not all of us have the luxury of sitting behind a desk knowing all we have to do is push papers around and that all their team will return unscathed."

"Shall we begin." Crowther stated rather than asked. Fitzgerald bit back a comment as Harry nodded once. Several other members of the committee remained silent as Crowther began talking. Harry seethed silently knowing it was only a matter of time before he and Fitzgerald clashed again. The man made Oliver Mace look like a Boy Scout and Harry disliked him intensely.

"Harry?"

"Delegates from the Vatican, Church of England, Methodists and Judaism arrive tomorrow. The Archbishop of Canterbury will arrive on the day, he has security personnel with him. My team have a number of leads suggesting an attack is in the planning stage. I can say no further at present."

"And why is that?" Fitzgerald spat.

"Because I value the lives of my officers." Harry answered calmly, enjoying the discomfort in the other man's face. Crowther rolled her eyes. The men of the JIC often had her feeling like she was a head mistress at a borstal rather than the Home Secretary of the British government.

"Thank you gentlemen." She stated firmly as Harry smirked. He was going to get this meeting over as soon as possible; he didn't have the time or inclination to stay longer than needed.

Xxxxxxx

"Imam Ali is going to meet me in an hour, apparently there has been a security breach in his mosque." Erin explained as she made coffee. Dimitri raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"You need company?"

"Nah, it's fine."

"Where are you meeting him?" Zaf asked as Erin sighed.

"Church Street Mosque." Erin stared at her mug. She knew one of the men were going to insist on accompanying her.

"I know that place." Zaf sighed. "You are not going alone. Trust me, my sisters never go to Mosque alone. It's a very traditional place."

"Traditional?"

"Imam Ali is a sexist pig." Zaf stated. "Just because he's going to this all faith thing, don't assume he's progressive. Far from it. I'm coming with you."

"Zaf, you aren't a practising Muslim either. There's no difference in you or me being there." Erin sipped her coffee. Zaf shook his head before pointing at his face.

"My skin is darker than yours and I have two other things you don't. A Muslim sounding name and."

"Ok, ok. I get it, he's a sexist pig. Cmon, let's go." She grabbed her jacket before heading out of the Grid with Zaf not very far behind. Zoe sighed as she watched them leave, knowing Zaf was still bitter about the Mosque refusing to accept his mother years earlier. She just hoped the Imam didn't upset him.

Xxxxx

Ruth placed the phone back on the desk as she thought about what Ros had said. The media had been full of scaremongering around Islamic terrorist groups but they had been unnervingly quiet. The usual culprits didn't really stand to gain anything from disrupting the conference.

"Ruth?" She looked up as Catherine approached her. "What is it?"

"Ros is right."

"Please don't tell her that too often." Adam smirked. Ruth smiled before turning deadly serious.

"Who stands to benefit from the conference failing? None of the religious groups attending. None of the faiths - the far right are the only ones I can see." She paused. "We've been looking in the wrong places."

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	6. Chapter 6

Prayer

Erin drove through central London, ignoring the car behind as she cut across. Zaf sensibly stayed quiet. He had known the Mosque on Church Street well before going to university. He'd seen other young boys radicalised by the older men there. Talk of Jihad didn't happen but the mindset of young men - including himself were targeted. Glancing at Erin he decided she didn't need to know any of that. He hadn't been to mosque for years; he just hoped Imam Ali had changed for the better.

Xxxxxx

Ruth frowned as she stared at the computer screen. GCHQ had picked up a lot of chatter on the conference- which was to be expected. She tapped a few keys on the computer; isolating the keywords she had found.

"Ros' asset is right." She bit her lip, mind working faster than her fingers could type. "Will, that van you saw?"

"Yeah." He opened a can of cola as she spoke. Ruth kept her eyes on the screen. "What about it?"

"Would you be able to recognise the men you saw with it? If I pulled CCTV footage from the street could you spot the men again?"

"Dunno."

"I'll run it through the recon system." She looked up as Adam called Will over to him. Moments later they left the Grid, leaving Ruth alone.

Xxxxxxx

Zaf slipped his shoes off as he stepped into the Mosque. Erin followed suit as the door opened. A large set man with a full beard appeared in the doorway.

"Hi." Erin smiled. "We're looking for Imam Ali."

"Oh. Welcome. Come in, come in. You must be Miss Watts and Mr Younis. Come in, kettle is on."

Erin glanced at Zaf as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No sugar I'm sorry. Please, sit down. I'm a bit behind."

"Where's Iman Ali?" Zaf asked.

"Hello? Didn't I introduced myself? Sorry! You were expecting the old man." He laughed. "I'm Imam Ali Choudhary. You spoke with my wife Sushama earlier. My predecessor is no longer at this mosque."

Zaf frowned. "Why?"

"Old age comes to us all. Look, I know the reputation this place had. Hate preachers, sexism, racism. None of that has a place in my Mosque. It is 2016. These so called men who use Islam for the cover for their actions are scum! Islam is not about fear, hate and violence. You know this. It's been twisted to suit their own sick little minds."

"Are you aware of the multi faith conference next week?"

"Yes." He handed Erin a mug of tea. "And I know it'll be twisted. The media will have an agenda."

"Are you concerned ? Has anyone been acting strangely? Anyone concerning you?"

"Look, my Mosque is a family place. I love it here and I've worked hard to get rid of the old image ether place. Women are welcome here. I open those doors to the community at large. Everyone is welcome. Those who use my religion to justify their evil are scum. Pure scum - the Quoran states war should not be waged by man unless it's a holy war. As far as I know Allah hadn't pronounced war on anyone. Humans have done that - so no I haven't noticed anything untoward. I try to get my younger congregation to follow the likes of Muhammad Ali. That man was a good Muslim."

"Do you think the former leaders of this mosque still have an influence?" Erin asked. Ali shook his head.

"No, but I do think we see an increase in the risk to our safety. The mosques in other parts of the country have been firebombed, people attacked. How can that not be a concern?"

Erin and Zaf exchanged glances. The new Imam said all the right things. They just hoped it wasn't all talk.

Xxx

Harry returned to the Grid as he tried to forget about the annoying man he'd argued with at the JIC. He paused as he realised everyone else had left for the night. One computer remained on; the light illuminating her desk.

"Ruth." He whispered her name as he rested his hands on her shoulders. She smiled slightly. "You should have gone home."

"I wanted to wait for you." She tilted her head back as he kissed her forehead.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I have no idea." Ruth smiled as he came around to face her. He perched on her desk. "Ros wants to send someone to Grimsby- investigate Paul Stroud."

"The van owner?"

"Just happens to have links with three known racist groups. Nasty piece of work by all accounts. I've also found several people of concern online. The multi faith conference hasn't got everyone behind it. England Now, Britain for British and White Supremacy are all rearing their sick little heads."

"Attack the conference and blame the usual suspects? Sounds like the cowardly routine they'd pull. Nothing more to be done tonight. Come on." He picked up her jacket.

"But."

"I think we've done enough today. Nick had his cricket selection at school today. He text me earlier." Ruth smiled. "He wants to tell you himself. If we leave now there's a chance the kids won't forget what we look like. And Nick can give you the good news himself."

"He made the team?"

Ruth smiled proudly, the fifteen year old had been working hard to get a place. She was delighted for him. Harry kissed her, slipped his hand into hers.

"I didn't tell you that. Home, come on." He lead her out of the Grid; knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N this story is still at the delete and start again stage. If you've read it please review and let me know if I should rewrite it.

Dads

Harry stopped the car in the middle of the road as he saw the blue flashing lights of the ambulance parked outside his house. His blood ran cold as Ruth scrambled from the car before running to the house. Gracie's cries reassured her slightly as Harry caught up with her.

"Mummy!" Gracie yelled as she slipped out of Nick's arms. The paramedics seemed to be in the living room as Graham emerged.

"Dad." Graham stepped forward as Ruth scooped up her daughter. "Don't go in there." He tried to stop Harry as Nick sobbed.

"It's Cath. She came to pick the kids up. Calum is with her. We did CPR."

"CPR." Harry repeated as the colour drained from his face. Ruth swore as Gracie clung to her. Harry pushed past Graham as Terri appeared with Lily in one arm and Charlie clinging to her. The paramedics looked up as Harry appeared.

"My daughter."

He looked to see Calum sat on the floor next to his lifeless daughter. Tears streamed down his face as the paramedics pumped on Catherine's chest.

"Any medical history? Allergies? Family history?" The female paramedic injected adrenaline into a vein as the male paramedic pressed on her chest.

"Penicillin." Harry paused. "Gave her a rash when she was little. Asthma as a child, chickenpox. What? What is this?"

"Family history?" The female paramedic checked the monitor. "We have a pulse."

"Thank God." Calum rubbed his eye. Harry frowned.

"Her grandmother- my mum had cancer. Her maternal gran died young, something with her heart. The kids were checked when they were teenagers. It was ok." Harry kept his eyes on his daughter as the crew prepared to transport her.

"We came to pick up Charlie and Lily. Graham called to say they were here because Nicky wanted to see you both as soon as possible. She was ok. She said her chest hurt, she handed Lily to me and collapsed." Calum stated. "I'm her husband." He watched as the paramedic nodded. "I'm not leaving her."

"Ok mate. Cmon." They left the house as Harry stood staring at the space where Catherine had laid.

"We go to the hospital." Nicky stated firmly. "Dad!"

"Yes." Harry turned. "I."

"I'm driving." Terri stared at her soon to be father in law. "Calum and Catherine need us."

"I want my mummy." Charlie whispered as Ruth hugged him. "I want."

"Charlie Reed." Ruth paused. "Mummy isn't well. The doctors and nurses will help her. Ok? We can go to see her. Get your coat. And Lily's."

The six year old ran to collect what Ruth had told him to as Graham hugged his dad.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked back on to the Grid, clearly shaken that she had lost four members of the team so quickly. There was no way she could expect Harry, Ruth or Calum to work. Heading into Harry's abandoned office she remembered the hurried phone call from Ruth a couple of hours earlier. Catherine had suffered a heart attack. At 26 it seemed she was too young but then Ros thought of the young people who died suddenly. It seemed Catherine was only alive because Nicky and Graham had been there. Both had started CPR immediately. She shook her head knowing how desperate she had felt when Amy had been ill. She knew just because Catherine was an adult it didn't mean the fear lessened at all.

"Hi." She looked up to see Will in the office doorway. "Dimitri called me. We're short staffed. I can take my leave another time."

Ros nodded once. Despite what was happening they still had a job to do.

"Ok."

"Ros."

"We need to talk to Paul Stroud. I'm sure he's the link to whatever is going on." Ros stated as she left Harry's office. "Ruth found he has links to several far right groups. Has convictions for racist abuse."

"You don't think the van was really stolen?" Will asked. Ros stared at him, the patented death glare in full force."

"Never assume the story matches what really happens." She stated. "You know that."

"Yeah." He scratched his head as smiled slightly.

"Go to Grimsby, take Erin with you. As the new recruit you can learn a lot from her." Ros stated as the Pods opened.

"Ruth!"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"There's nothing I can do at the hospital. Calum won't leave her, Terri has taken the children back to hers. Nicky's exhausted. One minute he's exited to make the cricket team, the next he's trying to resuscitate his sister." She closed her eyes.

"How's Harry?" Zoe asked as she approached her friend. Ruth shook her head.

"Arguing with doctors, frightened but won't admit it. Ros, I." Ros frowned, she knew her friend felt useless. Ruth looked exhausted. Ros nodded.

"Zaf, get Ruth back to the hospital. No arguments Ruth." Zaf grabbed his car keys as Ros turned to the new boy. "And why are you still here?"

Will grabbed his car keys as Erin ushered him out of the Grid.

Xxxxxxx

"Calum." Harry paused as he walked into the Intensive Care Unit. The life support machine bleeped as his son in law looked up.

"Hi."

"Have you been with her all night?"

Calum nodded. "Terri took the kids. Lily is too little but Charlie is devastated. He just wants his mum."

"She's strong. She's had to be over the years. Did she tell you about the bus crash a few years ago? When she was in Tel Aviv? She was badly hurt then."

"She said you went to her." Calum paused. "Brought her home."

"It's what dads do."

"Yeah." Calum sighed as he held her hand. "Yeah, it's what we do."

Xxxcc


	8. Chapter 8

Hospital

Ruth walked towards the Cardiac ITU in silence. She knew Calum would not have left Catherine's side. She felt sick as she thought of the young couple. They had so much going for them, Calum had formally adopted Charlie and little Lily had completed the family. She prayed Catherine would be ok, knowing Harry and Graham would be devastated if she didn't. She sighed, glad Zaf and Ros had insisted she returned to the hospital. There was no way she would be able to concentrate on her work with her stepdaughter on a life support machine.

"Harry." She paused as she saw her husband say staring at the floor as his whole body language told the world to leave him alone. She glanced up to see Terri and Graham hugging as her stepson cried.

"Harry." She touched his shoulder.

"You went to the Grid."

"Yes and now I'm here." He looked up, his eyes red with unshed tears.

"Yeah." Her hand slid over his shoulders as his voice broke. "The doctor wants to do more tests."

"Tests. Ok."

"No Ruth." Graham looked over. "These tests are to see if my sister is brain dead."

Ruth stared at him. The words barely registered. There was no way the young woman was dead; that only machines were keeping the flesh and blood warm. Catherine had to still be with them. Harry buried his head in his hands as Ruth bit her lip.

"They think she's dead."

"Let them do the tests. Prove themselves wrong because I don't believe it." Catherine paused as Terri tugged Graham's hand. Graham nodded. Something about Ruth's determination gave him hope. Terri ushered him away, knowing Harry wouldn't say anything with him there.

"Harry."

"I can't cope with this. My little girl." Harry's voice broke. "She had all the cardiology tests when she was a little girl. Both the kids did."

"Harry, there's no record of any tests. I looked." Ruth watched as he raised his eyes to hers.

"I was in Belfast at the time. The Duggan case. Jane told me. She called me all the things walking because I wasn't there." Harry stared at her. "Why lie? For almost thirty years why lie? Graham was a toddler- he wouldn't remember. Catherine was five. Babies."

"I don't know."

"My little girl." He buried his face in his hands. Ruth pulled him to her, hugging him tightly as he sobbed.

Xxxxxxx

"Grimsby." Will stated as he drove. "Not exactly the place you associate with terrorism. Fish yes, Terrorism no."

Erin smiled slightly.

"Lucas said they have the best chip shops in the world." She sighed. "I'm going to call Calum. If he hasn't rung me by the time we get to the service station I'll call him."

"You two are close." Will stated rather than asked.

"Yes." Erin nodded. "I've known Calum for years. He's my brother in law. Well, almost."

"Eh?"

"I was engaged to his brother, Matty. He's dead before you ask." Erin looked away. "Car accident when I was pregnant with Rosie."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh." Erin sighed. "Keep your eyes on the roads. We're short staffed enough as it is."

Will rolled his eyes, hoping the M5 wasn't going to be too busy.

Xxxxxxx

Ros ended the call as Lucas and Adam returned to the Grid. Neither men looked particularly happy. She knew she had to talk to them both. The Home Secretary had been understanding but with four of Section D not fit for duty she had been sceptical that they could investigate the threat to the All Faith conference.

"I picked this up on one of the forums on the Dark Net." Zoe handed her a piece of paper as she left Harry's office. "I'm nowhere near as good as Ruth at this but it could be something worth looking into."

Ros' eyes scanned the page before looking up. Everyone who was fit for work apart from Erin and Will were there. Narrowing her eyes she read the note again.

"Those names and numbers are repeated over and over. There had been the usual xenophobic, racist rubbish but this is different. This is quite sinister."

"Could be something." Lucas agreed as he read the paper.

"Worth checking." Alec paused. "I thought he was dead." He pointed to one name on Zoe's list. "He was shot in County Down, when I was in IA."

"David O'Leary?" Adam nodded. "Killed four people in a paramilitary attack in 1999 and 2005. Known drug dealer. Apparently killed by another dealer in 2010. Clearly not."

"Find him." Ros stated as she turned back to her desk. Adam nodded, wincing as he drank his coffee. It was still vile. Alec pulled on his jacket, knowing Zoe and Ros were right.

Xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Dead again?

Alec walked across the park towards the band stand. He hated meeting this particular asset but he knew Francesca Middleton was the best person to tell him why a known and apparently dead terrorist was now alive and well and on a watch list. He knew Juliet would have a minor heart attack if she knew he was meeting the woman she had hated since basic training.

"Fran."

"Hi." She looked as the older man walked towards her. "Harry Pearce let you out on your own? I'm amazed."

"Cmon Fran, what is going on? A dead terrorist still on a watch list." Alec sat next to her. "O'Leary is clearly not dead."

"Alec, calm down."

"I'm calm. I'm so calm."

"He's not dead. We were told he was. He was dead - yet he is linked to a current threat. What have six been holding out on us?" Alec glared at his former wife. "Fran."

She smiled, her dark hair framing her face. He had lived for the woman once. Loved her with everything he had but now he just saw a scheming, self absorbed woman who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"He was an asset. We faked his death."

"Ok, so?"

"We lost him."

"You lost an asset?" Alec was incredulous. He hoped Beth was listening in - MI6 losing track of a former paramilitary turned snitch was unheard of.

"You know the reality of the situation. It's not like the movies. None of us are perfect and none of us are James Bond."

"True." Alec conceded. "Where is he now?"

"Stuffed if I know." Fran smirked. "I missed you." Her voice softened as her well manicured fingers reached out for him. Alec stood.

"Don't bother." He walked away, sad that she hadn't changed. Francesca was still a prize bitch; he just didn't know why he hadn't seen it before they had married.

Xxxxx

Erin parked the car in the carpark of a small B&B. She couldn't help but think leaving London was a mistake. Cleethorpes was a lovely place - the seaside town bustling with tourists and holiday makers.

"You ok?" Will asked. Erin nodded.

"I'm going to phone Ros and then Calum. I need to know what's going on." She ran a hand through her long dark hair as Will shrugged.

"Yeah." He looked up. "Let me know how Cath is, yeah?"

"I will." She walked away as she dialled the Grid, hoping they finally had some good news.

Xxxxx

Ruth held Harry's hand as they sat in silence. Terri and Graham sat on an opposite sofa as they waited. Graham tapped his feet, the fear radiating off him. Harry glared at the floor. He felt sick, silently praying that he could change places with his oldest child. That his little girl, now a grown woman with her own children would survive. He looked up as Calum walked back into the small relatives room.

"The doctor suggested I arrange for Charlie and Lily to be tested for congenital heart disease." He sighed. "I dunno what Cath wants."

"I thought Jane had gotten her and Graham tested when they were toddlers." Harry spoke calmly. Graham narrowed his eyes

"Don't blame mum for this."

"I'm not." Harry's voice was low. Graham shook his head.

"God I need a drink."

"You do not!" Harry hissed. "I'm possibly going to lose one child. I'm not about to let you piss your life into oblivion!"

"Harry!" Ruth snapped. "Not now!" Both men looked up to see the young ITU registrar stand in the doorway. Harry ran a hand over his face as he realised the doctor had heard everything. He felt sick as he looked at the younger man.

"I'm guessing I have Catherine Reed's family here?"

"Yes." Calum nodded. "I'm Cath's husband, Graham is her brother, Teresa is her sister in law and Harry and Ruth are her parents."

Harry squeezed Ruth's hand as she made to correct Calum. The doctor nodded.

"As you know we asked Calum for permission to carry out some special tests. These tests would determine if Catherine is alive and had mental abx neurological function or if it is only the machines keeping her alive."

"Oh God." Ruth bit her lip. Teresa crossed herself

"I'm pleased to say she passed all tests with flying colours. She's still very poorly but she's fighting to stay with us. The reflexes are still there and are quite definite."

"I need to see her." Calum stated. Graham squeezed his shoulder, relieved that Catherine was alive.

"Yes. Yes, of course. The nurses will collect you soon." Harry shook the doctor's hand; thanking him as Calum dissolved into tears.

"She's strong." Ruth whispered as she hugged Calum. "Us Pearce women are tougher than we look." Harry smiled slightly, knowing she was right.

Xxxx

A/N please review


	10. Chapter 10

Deadly

Calum sat next to Catherine holding her hand as she remained oblivious to the outside world. He ran his thumb over her palm telling her everything Charlie and Lily had been getting up to. He watched her face as he talked about Graham and Terri, Nick and Gracie. His heart broke as there was no reaction. The machines bleeped in unison with her heartbeat as monitors displayed her oxygen saturation, blood pressure, pulse and respiratory rate. Calum bit his bottom lip, determined not to cry.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to Grimsby." Will mumbled sarcastically as he headed into the shopping centre. He knew Paul Stroud had a sister he no longer spoke to. He just hoped Kara Patel still worked in the second hand shop near the tourist information centre. Shoving his hands in his pockets he hoped Erin and the others back in London were having more luck than he was.

"Hi." He walked into the small shop, stepping around a rack of second hand clothes. "Is Kara working today?"

"Who's asking?" An overweight middle aged woman appeared. "Oh Ello ducky, didn't see you there. You after our Kaz?"

"Yeah."

He appraised the woman with trepidation. She looked formidable and he had no idea whether she would help. She smiled warmly.

"Hold on cock." She yelled into the back room. "Kaz! Kaz! Customer wants you! Shake a leg luvvy!" Minutes later a heavily pregnant woman emerged from the back room. "Young fella yer wants you."

"Thanks." Kara smiled. "That's Susan. Still thinks she works on the fish dock. I'm Kara Patel. What can I do you for?"

"I'm looking for your brother, Paul."

"Can't help you."

"You don't know where he is?" Will turned on the charm. Kaz narrowed her eyes.

"No and I don't want to. Who are you?" Will paused.

"Police. It's about his stolen van. The ford."

"Probably burned it for the insurance."

"You don't have a very high opinion of your brother."

Kaz nodded. Resting one hand on her swollen abdomen.

"I don't. What did you say your name was?"

"Will Carter." He lied. "Do you have an address for him? Other than his workshop?"

"The last time I saw that waste of oxygen was when I got engaged to Yusef. He punched his lights out and almost killed him. Your lot said there wasn't enough evidence. My Yusef in hospital with a broken jaw should have been evidence enough." She blinked back a tear. "Racist scum. That's what e is. I don't want him anywhere near me, my baby or by husband. We're happy. Please don't tell him you spoke to me. I don't need the trouble."

Will nodded, promising that he wouldn't bother her again. That Paul would never know what had been said. He smiled slightly as she seemed to relax.

"It's been a year since I saw him. We're moving before the baby is born. Anyway the last time I saw him he was still drinking in the Sailor's Arms. Try there."

Will smiled before thanking her and stepping out of the shop. He walked along the pavement towards the bus station thinking that maybe, just maybe Ros had been right to send them up North.

Xxxxxx

Ros glared at the desk, glad that the Grid was abandoned. She wasn't sure why the usual suspects had left the All Faith conference alone. Ruth had highlight some far right groups that usually raised their heads. But they had always been more talk than action. Vile words that riled up equally vile thugs. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, suddenly more worried about Harry and Ruth than the smooth running of the op. She knew how it felt to have a child on ITU. Memories of Amy fighting Meningococcal Septicaemia came unbidden. She pushed them away, determined that whatever happened Harry would have a functioning Section to return to. Turning slowly she sensed someone had arrived.

"Calum."

"Boss."

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd see if anyone was around. Terri has the kids at hers. Harry is with Cath now and Ruth bullied me and Graham into getting some rest."

"Ruth? Bullied you?" Ros raised an eyebrow.

"My mother in law is tough. You ever tried arguing with her?"

"Once or twice." Ros smiled slightly. She was glad Ruth and her had sorted out their differences.

"How is she?"

"Hooked up to a million machines. It's like my Catherine is there. Somewhere under all the drips, wires and machines. I just don't know where." Ros nodded. "I tell the kids Mum is still there, still poorly but getting better. I don't know who I'm trying to reassure anymore." He looked around the Grid. "Where is everyone?"

"Erin and Will are in Louth at the moment. Lucas, Adam and Beth are talking to the delegation and Dimitri and Tariq are looking into the White Allegiance group. Zoe and Zaf are at the conference centre.

"I could do something. I should."

"Yes." He turned to see Malcolm arrive from the kitchenette. "Go home, shower, sleep. See your children. They've come close to losing their mum this week. Don't let them think they might lose their dad too."

Calum nodded, ashen faced as the older man spoke.

"He's right. Go to Lily and Charlie." Ros stated. "They need you more than this place does." Calum nodded, tired as Malcolm picked up his car keys as he offered to drive Calum home. Ros watched both men leave wondering just what would become of her team.

Xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Believe

The monitors continued to bleep as Harry took his seat next to Catherine. He had asked Ruth to make sure Graham got home and that Calum at least got some rest. He had to admit he was pleasantly surprised by how his son in law had behaved since Catherine had been unwell. It seemed he wasn't always some overconfident lummox that enjoyed teasing Tariq and baffling them all with techno speak. He touched Catherine's hand, surprised that it was still warm to touch.

"Right." Harry paused. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough? Isn't it time for you to wake up?"

The figure in the bed remained impassive as Harry spoke. He sighed heavily, his heart lurching as his oldest child relied on machines to keep her alive.

"I know I was rubbish when you were a little girl. I didn't want to be. When we found out your mum was pregnant I wanted to be the best dad. Didn't matter if you were a boy or a girl - mind you I did wish for a girl. I guess it was that thing of dad's and their daughters. Foolish really. But I was then." He looked at her face for a moment. "You look like your grandma. She'd have worshipped you and the other three. Always wanted a girl but she got me and your uncle Ben. I should have been a better dad. I should have ignored your mother's temper; done a better job of keeping you and Graham away from our arguments. You both saw too much."

He curled his fingers around hers.

"But you have more than a useless dad now. You've got a baby sister who adores you, Nicky too, Graham, Ruth thinks of you as her own. She's not trying to replace Jane but she loves you. Then there's Lily and Charlie. They need their mum. You know they do. Both just babies. Charlie has been making you get well cards, he talks about you constantly." Harry smiled. "It's obvious Lily misses you. She's only ten months but she knows something isn't right- that you aren't there."

Harry fell silent for a moment. He had never been the most demonstrative of men but he knew talking to his daughter was important.

"I never liked Calum." Her pulse quickened slightly. "He's good as his job. But he came after the investigation and I resented him and Erin being there. But they are both outstanding officers. You know anyone you date I'm going to hate on sight." He smiled slightly. "At least this one was security checked. No, he loves you. I'm surprised by how much- if you don't wake up soon I think it's going to destroy him. Ruth blackmailed him into going home. He'll be back soon. He's promised to have a shower and eat tea with the children. Malcolm will bring him back later. Don't do this to him. Wake up,my girl. Please."

Xxxxxx

Lucas and Adam returned to the car just as Adam's phone rang. Pressing the accept button he headed for the passenger seat; allowing Lucas to drive.

"Erin? You ok? How's the fish n chips!" Adam teased before suddenly becoming serious. "You ok? And Will?" He listened to the dark haired woman explain what had happened. He closed his eyes as he listened to what they had found. Lucas drove in silence towards Thames House, knowing Ros would want a full sitrep as soon as possible.

"Get yourselves back to London. ASAP." He ended the call. Lucas remained silent for a few seconds; knowing Adam had to gather his thoughts.

"Well?"

"Will and Erin are ok. Stroud is dead."

"Suicide?" Lucas frowned.

"Not unless he did it with his hands tied behind his back. Erin found the body. Clowns on scene now. They're not impressed a serving MI5 officer found the corpse."

"So? It's their murder investigation. We can't do their job for them too." Lucas snapped as Adam shrugged. He knew his friend was right but with less than 24 hours to the arrival of the most prominent religious leaders in the world defended into London he wondered if they really had hit a dead end.

Xxxxcc


	12. Chapter 12

Shared beliefs

Ros placed the phone back on its cradle as Zoe and Zaf returned to the Grid. It was clear that something had gone wrong, Zaf and wasn't sure he wanted to know what. Zoe headed straight to the kitchenette in search of tea bags as Ros left Harry's office.

"Hi." Zaf shrugged his jacket off. "Thought Malcolm was staying with you."

"He's taken Calum home. He turned up here thinking I'd let him work." Ros leant against Ruth's abandoned desk, massaging her temple with her left hand.

"You ok?"

"Always."

"Ros?"

"Zaf."

"Bestie remember- brother by another mother."

"You sound like one of those idiots on the telly." Ros snapped. Zaf smirked. "Headache. Ok? I get them every now and again."

"Since the hotel blew? When I was away?"

"Yeah; so nothing to worry about. If they were I'd be dead by now."

Zaf nodded. His eyes landed on the top drawer of Ruth's desk. He knew it was kept unlocked, just in case. The assortment of painkillers too large to fit in the first aid box. He pulled the draw open finding Brufen and codydramol.

"Take these. Ros, we're all on edge. We could loose Cath and to be honest if that happens Calum, Ruth and Harry aren't going to be in a fit state to work. Even if they do turn up. We need you on the ball."

Ros smiled slightly- her lip curling at one side.

"When did you get so sensible?" She took the tablets, swallowing them with the water in her other hand. Zaf shrugged.

"Sensible? Bloody Hell don't tell everyone." He turned as Zoe returned with three mugs of tea. Although Ros knew she would never be able to be friends with Zoe she had to admit she was good for Zaf. Taking the mug she told them about the call from Will.

"Dead." Zoe shook her head.

"Pulse is absent without leave, no longer utilising oxygen. Dead." Ros stated as Adam and Lucas joined them.

"Beth called," Lucas jogged towards her. "Hindu and Pagan delegates have arrived safely. Archbishop of Canterbury arrives with his own security at 5."

"Ok." Ros bit her lip as she looked at the assorted spooks. It suddenly dawned on her that she was the most senior person there. This time the buck stopped directly with her. She nodded.

"Paul Stroud is dead." Alec jogged through the Pods. "My contact says."

"Are you on a two minute delay? We've just covered this. Erin and Will are on their way home." Ros snapped. Alec raised an eyebrow. Lucas looked away. He knew Ros was in full Ice Queen mode. It was how she coped. He wondered how his friends were coping at the hospital- knowing how he had fallen apart when Amy had been in children's ITU.

Xxxxxx

"Hi." Ruth walked along the hospital corridor towards her husband with Nick at her side and Calum just behind.

"Ruth." Harry paused as Calum caught up with them. Tears barely held on as he watched her approach. Nick frowned.

"Dad?"

Harry swallowed hard. Calum felt his heart sink.

"Doctor is with her now. Reducing her sedation. She rejected the tube in her throat- started gagging on it. I thought she was dying."

"No." Calum stared at the older man.

"No, she's breathing on her own. All she has to do now is wake up." Harry closed his eyes as Ruth hugged him. Calum scrubbed at his eyes as Nick clapped him on the back.

"Told you. Teresa was right. She told me to pray. To pray for the nurses and doctors too." He smiled. "It had to have helped. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Calum nodded. "Yeah, it had to."

A nurse emerged from the room where Catherine was being nurses. Calum headed towards her.

"How? Is she? Can I?"

"Ok, considering. Awake and yes. You can see her." Alys squeezed his arm as he looked at the room door. "Go on. She's waiting."

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	13. Chapter 13

Awakening

Harry smiled slightly as Ruth pulled back. He knew he should say something to Calum, should have held his composure but he didn't really care. All that mattered in that moment was all his family - all his children were alive and going to stay that way. He looked at Nick who had hung back slightly from them.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked the teenager. Nick smiled slightly.

"Me? I'm not the one in the hospital bed."

"No, but."

"I'm relieved. Cath is going to be ok. Isn't she?"

"Yes." Harry hoped he was telling the truth. "Yes, like your Mum said. Pearce women are stronger than they look. Catherine has always been the strong one. I should call Graham."

He glanced at Ruth, who nodded.

. "And Ros. She's running that op. It's the first op she's been solely in charge of since Sugarhorse."

"What?"

"Nothing, Nicholas. Harry just needs to speak to Graham and the others in work, that's all. So don't worry." Ruth squeezed his arm. "It's ok. She's going to be ok."

"Good." Nicholas sat on one of the red plastic chairs, relieved than another adult in his life wasn't going to leave him. Ruth smiled slightly, sitting next to him as they waited for Harry to return.

xxx

Ros stared at the CCTV footage as Adam and Zaf spoke quietly. She couldn't shake the feeling they were missing something. Their main suspect was dead. Apparent suicide but she knew that the chances of the man actually taking his own life were about the same as Malcolm winning World's Strongest Man. A sly smile crept up her lips as she pushed the unwanted image from her mind. Malcolm in Lycra was not an image she wanted planted in her subconscious.

"Ros?" She looked up to see Zoe watching her.

"What?"

"You've gone over that floor plan a million times."

"So? I'll go over it another million."

"Harry's on the phone." Adam handed her the phone as she stepped away, hoping the soppy grin on his face was good news. She didn't think the team could take another tragedy.

"Harry." She walked into the office, pulling the blinds in case Harry had bad news for them. She could almost see him pacing the hospital corridor.

"Catherine is awake."

"That's great news. How is she?"

"Weak as a kitten. Tired. But Calum is with her now. Graham is going to bring the children to see her later." The relief in his voice was palpable. "It's not over yet. She's going to be monitored and there's talk that she might need a pacemaker."

"Her days as a field officer are over." Ros stared at the oak desk. "Cardiac surgery - she's young. Lots of people have pacemakers."

"They think medication is the way to go first. Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy - it killed her grandmother. How could? Never mind. Ros, tell me about the op."

Ros took a deep breath. She knew Harry was worried about his daughter but he would always want to know what was going on at work. Looking up she knew she didn't want to worry him further.

"Will and Erin are on their way back from Grimsby now. Bit of a wild goose chase but the delegates are arriving and we have the conference under control." Ros squinted as Beth walked into the office.

"Ros."

Ros ignored her.

"Ros."

"Sorry Harry, the children are being annoying."

Ros ended the call as Dimitri appeared over Beth's shoulder.

"This had better be good."

"BBC News, CNN, Fox, ITN and Sky are all broadcasting it. European media have it too." Zaf flicked through television channels on the monitor. Ros visibly paled as she realised what Beth had interrupted the phone call for. Zaf paused when he hit the news channel he wanted. A young woman in immaculate make up and cut glass accent filled the screen.

"The All Faiths Conference was aimed at all the major religious organisations. Delegates from the Catholic Church, Anglican Church, Muslim, Hindu, Rastafarian and other major religions arrived here less than an hour ago. If peace is what they were coming together for, then it seems it has not been found as yet."

The footage cut to smashed windows at the local synagogue where Beth and Will had been just days before, a man with his face painted in the flag of Saint George swore at the camera as his friends jeered. Ros felt sick. Beth glared at the screen as Nazi graffiti daubed the synagogue.

"Dimitri, Beth get down there." Ros stated.

The newsreader cut to an image of a badly beaten man in traditional Muslim clothing. Adam swore.

"Get back to the conference centre. Erin go with him." Ros began issuing orders. "Zaf, Alec check out the usual suspects. Erin? Get hold of your American friend, see what he knows. Someone is playing silly buggers. Time we ended the fun and games."

Xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Peace

The early summer sunshine did nothing to improve the mood Lucas was in as he drove towards the conference centre. The only saving grace of the day appeared to be the fact Catherine Pearce would survive to spook another day. Although he had to admit to being relieved the younger woman's trips out into the field had been put a stop to the most important issue to him was a father kept his daughter and two innocent children kept their mum. He pushed the more maudling thoughts away as he pulled the black fiat into the carpark of the conference hall.

Xxxxxx

"Michael? Rosa? Lou?" Beth yelled as she ran into the synagogue. Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought of her old school friend and his family. Michael Abrahams had been a pain in the rear as a school boy bit she had loved him like a brother. They had been destined for a life in MI5 but her friend had found the Temple and that was that.

"Beth!" A teenager called her name. "Calm down!"

"Lou." She hugged the thirteen year old. "I was so worried. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Dad took mum to the hospital. She's ok, got hit by some flying glass. It's just to be sure, you know that she doesn't need stitches or anything." The teenager pulled back.

"Your dad left you here? Alone. Now?" Dimitri asked as he joined her. He couldn't quite believe it. The teenager nodded.

"I'm thirteen. Not a child. I've had my Bar Mitzvah and my idiot cousin, Leon is out the back." Louise folded her arms.

"Ok." Dimitri held up his hands in mock defeat. "But you're ok?"

"Why do this?" Louise knelt, picking up a shard of glass. "Why now? Why is this happening here? Dad always made this a happy place." She sat heavily on a small chair. Beth sat next to her.

"Some people are just horrible."

"But, my mum."

"I know Lou. I know." Beth hugged her as Dimitri spotted the young man in the doorway.

"Uncle Mike said you'd turn up. I've pulled some CCTV. Police haven't turned up yet. You want to watch it?"

"Definitely." Dimitri stepped away, following the younger man through to the back room.

Xxxxx

Ros paced Harry's office with the phone to one ear as she listened intently to the man who was clearly delusional regarding the capabilities of Section D. She intensely disliked the caller - making no attempt to conceal her hatred. Ending the call she looked up to see a rather amused looking Harry watching her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not dead, not retired. Daughter off the danger list and we are short staffed." Harry watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"Harry."

"Work to do? Yes?"

"As always." Ros watched as he took his customary seat behind his desk. She glared at the unopened decanter of alcohol on the shelf behind him. Not for the first time she realised he barely drank since Gracie had been born. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Ros." He paused. "This is your op now. I won't be in charge here forever and I know you could do my job standing on your head. Don't doubt yourself. There are plenty of people who can do that. When you run a section you can't be one of those. I've missed too much of this op to swan back in and take over."

"Harry."

"You ran this four years ago amid the Sugarhorse fiasco. When Connie's actions came to light. I trusted you then and I trust you now." His voice calmed her slightly. She nodded.

"Beth and Dimitri are at the Synagogue. Erin is at the embassy accosting some cousins and Lucas is at the conference. The catholic delegation has arrived among the chaos.""

Xxxxxxx

The Conference centre was noisy, the atmosphere oppressive as Lucas ducked into the building. He ignored protestors and journalists as he slipped through the crowded reception before walking into a man dressed as a Druid.

"John Shakespeare." Lucas frowned. The rotund Welshman raised an eyebrow.

"Any Fryer Tuck jokes and I'm sending your balls home to Ros gift wrapped."

"Nice to see you too."

"It's all gone to shit." John shook his head. Lucas' asset was clearly upset. Religion didn't sit well with the Druid priest, it had been the same when Lucas had briefly shared a cell with him in Russia. It seemed the infighting of organised churches upset him deeply.

"I see."

"Look, police and your lot are all over the shop. It's shitty what happened at the mosque and synagogue but it wasn't us that started it." John frowned. "Druids, pagans, wiccans are peaceful. I hate this. I really do."

"I know." Lucas sympathised. "Where were you running?"

"The phone. Lucas, I. Oh bloody Hell."

"John?"

"The place is rigged. It's an inside job. It's why all the nutters and loons are kicking off."

Lucas pulled his mobile phone from his jacket.

"Back up & bomb disposal." He stated as Tariq answered the call. "Evacuation order needed. Now."

"In progress." Tariq tapped a few keys as the sirens screeched jeopardy through the building. The peace had been shattered but the man that caught Lucas' eyes looked too calm.

"John, get out of here. Ok? Go."

The former SAS man raised an eyebrow. "Now!"

John nodded, wishing him luck as the evacuation began. Lucas couldn't help but remember the hotel bomb of years earlier, Sarah Caulfield's murder and the way Ros had almost died. He felt sick as he headed towards the calm man. A sudden flash blinded him, the pain and heat hitting him before the world around him turned black.

Xxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Faithless

Ruth stepped into Thames House just as reports of an explosion filtered through. Cursing under her breath she almost ran to the lift as the doors opened. She gasped as she barrelled into the solid form of her husband.

"Harry."

"Stay on the Grid. Keep Ros there. Lock her in my damn office but keep her there." Harry could barely contain the anger in his voice. Ruth nodded.

"Where?" She rested a hand on his chest. "Who?"

"Lucas was in the conference centre. Identified a suicide bomber too late to do anything about it."

"Oh God."

"Alec, Adam and Zaf are there." Harry paused. "Ruth?"

"I'll stay here." She felt the familiar grip of fear in her heart twist. She knew that confronting someone determined to kill all those around them for whatever reason was suicide. In that moment she was furious with Lucas. He had a wife, two children, two dogs. He had a life. He had made his life since returning to London. Russia hadn't destroyed him. How could this? She felt Harry kiss her cheek as his warm breath ghosted over her skin.

"Come back." She whispered.

"Always." He whispered in her ear as he stepped past her. There was no point asking him not to go. They both had jobs to do. She knew Harry wouldn't want to know what was going on second hand. Watching him walk away she stepped into the lift hitting the button for the correct floor she prayed her friends would be returned to them in one piece. She had no idea how Ros would react if they didn't.

Xxxxxxx

Erin walked alongside Richard as the tall African American man looked out over the park. The sunshine glinting off the metal frame of the bandstand catching his eye.

"We must stop meeting like this." He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes. "How's your mom? Rosie?"

"Both fine." Erin smiled as she thought of the two most important women in her life. The twelve year old who had a major crush on Nick Pearce and the pensioner who had tolerated so much. "Richard."

"The USA is in political turmoil at the moment. Some citizens still haven't gotten over Obama getting to the White House. The fact the next president may be a woman is scaring the less enlightened. Then there's the unrest the other guy is causing. All talk of building walls, banning a whole population of people - no political insight into the world around him. He's making it embarrassing to be American." Richard shook his head. Erin slipped her hand into his.

"Land of the free,eh?"

"Not if he gets in the White House. You guys think politics here is messed up. You have no idea." He squeezed her hand. "I missed you."

"Richard."

"Six weeks back home and all I could think about was being here with you." He turned to her. "Erin." His hand slipped into her hair as his other settled on her waist. Her hands found his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he kissed her. She felt her knees weaken as she let him deepen the kiss. He was the first man since Mathew had died that had worked his way into her affections. The first she had wanted to kiss; now she just felt incredibly guilty. Breaking away he rested his forehead against hers as they both drew oxygen into their lungs.

"Richard."

"I know, it's ok." He touched her face gently - brushing her hair away from her face. "You and I. This is all we can be. I'm not Mathew Reid and I never will be." A tear escaped her eye as he smiled slightly. "You can't let yourself love anyone else. I get that. I do." He looked up as he spoke, dragging some strength into his frame he stepped back, releasing her. "Work. This was only ever about work."

"The All Faith conference."

"Yes." He nodded. "Yes, that. There's no new Intel from my side." He fell into step as Erin bit her lip. She could still feel the touch of his lips on hers.

"Ok. We think there'll be an attack. The Vatican have agreed not to send the Pope. That's one good thing."

Richard nodded. He frowned as she took his hand.

"I want this. Us. Me and you. That makes me scared and guilty. I've loved Matty since I was fourteen. He's Rosie's dad and Calum's brother. There's been no one since he died. Since he was killed."

"Erin."

"My daughter and my work have been my world. It's all I know now. I was Ok with that until you rocked up." She watched as he raised an eyebrow. "Making me feel again. Making me worry for you, want to see you. To fall for you and I dunno how to handle that. So I'm sorry if I'm messing things up but." He kissed her again, gentler this time. Her hands pulling his closer. The drizzle that had started as they walked turned into a downpour but neither felt it; only breaking apart when their phones both started ringing. She smiled as she answered the phone. Richard did the same, both looking away.

"Ruth."

"Darren." They spoke in unison both closing their eyes as the message regarding the bomb was relayed. Their personal feelings forgotten as the spooks mode took over.

Xxxxx

"Ros." Ruth stated as she looked at the baby of the team. Tariq nodded towards Harry's office. Ruth smiled slightly as she headed towards the glass fronted room. The blonde woman could be seen with her hands on the desk in front of her - her attention focused on the paper spread out on the desk in front of her.

"Ros."

"Harry has gone to the bomb site."

"I know." Ruth stepped into the office. "I've red flashed everyone bar Calum. He's exhausted."

"Ok."

"Ros, have you spoken to Lucas?" Ruth closed the office door behind her. Ros remained silent as she studied the paper. Ruth knew the full Ice Queen mode was in force as the blonde woman glared at the paper.

"Ros."

"No." She looked up. The fear evident in her eyes.

"Ros." Ruth held her gaze.

"Comms are down. We've no way of contacting him. Or any of the others there." Ros stated. The ice in Ros' eyes told Ruth how scared she was. "I want to know how the Hell that bomb got in there. When and why?"

"We have to wait for Harry and Erin to get back in touch."

"Yeah." Ros nodded. "I'm going down there."

"No." Ruth stared at her friend. "I know you're angry and scared. I know you're worried sick but if Lucas has. If he is, then Amy and James are going to need you. I know what it's like to be a daddy's girl like Amy and then lose him. She's going to need you."

Ros glared at Ruth. The anger radiated off her but Ruth wouldn't be intimidated easily. Not anymore. Times had changed. Ruth knew Ros was going to explode.

"He's alive."

"He was in the building when it blew."

"When the hotel blew, when the Pakistan Prime Minister and the Home Secretary were targeted we were both there. We survived."

"Ros."

"He has to be ok." Ros bit her lip, tears springing to her eyes. "I have to run this op. I can't do this unless he is ok. He has to be ok."

"He's tough." Ruth nodded. "We carry on. Wait to hear from the others. Yes?"

"Yes." Ros nodded. Her eyes almost feral. "Yes, we find the bombers, we carry on."

Xxxxx

The dust engulfed the air around him. The air black and heavy as he groaned. The pain in his neck and shoulders almost caused him to pass out. Sirens blared as he blinked open his eyes; the dust and grit causing them to burn. He couldn't think straight. A calm man had smiled at him; he tried to picture the person, knowing he had to get out. Had to identify the culprit. The metal bar pinning him to the ground told him otherwise. Nausea welled up as he heard shouts, a woman screaming as someone called for Allah to save them all. His eyes fell shut, his last thoughts of Ros.

Xxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Crush

The acrid air made him feel sick, the pressure on his chest making a breath painful. For a moment he wondered if he'd see his kids grow up; if Ros would tell them the truth of how he died. Screwing his eyes shut he swore profusely.

"Lucas!"

His eyes snapped open as a sliver of light appeared above him.

"Wakey wakey!"

A stockily built fireman leant through the now larger gap.

"I'm awake." Lucas gasped.

"Good to see. What's your name butty?" The Welsh accent made Lucas smile slightly.

"Lucas."

"Right Lucas, I'm Dai. You're a bit stuck but we'll have you out of there soon as. Ok?"

"Sooner the better."

"Safer the better. Your boss is out here causing Holy Hell. Seems e wants you back. Says spent a lot on your training."

"Yeah." Lucas immediately liked the Welshman, knowing his banter was keeping him anchored in the present and not dwelling on the ever encroaching memories of Russia. "My colleagues."

"Blonde girl? Short arse, big gob?"

"Beth."

"She's fine. Her and two other lads are out ere working. But fed up with you lazing around in there."

"Thanks." Lucas coughed. Immediately regretting it. Dai nodded.

"Gonna be one heck of a noise in about five minutes. Bear with us, yeah."

Lucas nodded, hoping that he'd be back with Ros soon. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open he made himself think about Amy and James, the dogs, his wife. Ros. He'd married his best friend. Biting his lip he had no idea how he had got that lucky. He remembered how she had reacted when Harry had brought him back; when Connie's betrayal had become obvious. A taser and a grieving Ros didn't go well together. He smirked, remembering how she had appraised him before deciding that he would be better as part of the Section than not. His memories floated to Jo, his failure of her. Even now he blamed himself for leaving her to go into the hostage situation alone. If he had been there she would never have left her gun on the fountain; never would have gone in front of Ros' gun without a vest. He gasped as the earth around him shifted. The dust and gravel falling into his face, making his eyes sting.

"Hi." His eyes snapped open. The blonde he had been thinking about perched on the metal bar that trapped him.

"Jo."

"Ok, so you're not dead. Not yet anyway." She looked over him. "Saying that, you do look a bit peeky, you always were pale but blimey."

"Jo."

"Yeah, done that bit. I'm dead. You're not. Yet. Think of this as a visit from your favourite spook. Literally."

He smiled slightly.

"I."

"You had a bump on the head. Blame that if it makes things easier. You have to survive this."

"I'll try."

"Do more than try. You didn't see Ros when we were led to believe Adam died. Put it this way; the hotel no longer allows security services in."

"Sounds like Ros."

"She thought she lost Adam. She had already lost contact with her siblings, her parents. At that point her cousin was the only family she had."

"Our son is named after him. No way is he following us into this job. Amy and James. They get better than we did."

Jo smiled.

"Not if you give up. You've a broken ankle, busted ribs and a nasty cut on the head. You've survived worse. You die, Ros loses the plot. Ruth and Harry end up taking over care of the children. Not easy for him - he blames himself for her death." Lucas looks horrified. "Six weeks from now she is the only officer on scene when a bomb with a timer is found. She does her job. Evacuates, saves people. Let's the bomb blow up. Amy becomes more and more insolent, ends up in Young Offenders. James becomes a spook, like Nick and Grace."

"No." Lucas feels the tears run down his cheeks.

"So live. Change the future Lucas." She narrowed her eyes. "Have some faith!"

He blinks, nodding once. He knows she's right.

Xxxxxx

Ros stared at the computer screen as Ruth's fingers dance across the keyboard. Her stomach is churning as she silently prays she doesn't become a widow. Her eyes focused on the screen as data whirls across it she barely registers when the Pod doors open.

"Zoe?" Ruth asked as the younger woman headed towards them.

"Zaf called."

"And?" Ros kept her eyes on the screen.

"He's with Alec. They're brining someone in. Zaf thinks it's the bomber."

Ros looked up, locking eyes with the shorter woman.

"Tell Stan to expect a visitor to the cells. Let me know the instant they breathe the air in Thames house. Understood?"

"Yes." Zoe slipped her jacket off as the phone on Ruth's desk rang. In an instant the analyst had the phone in her hand. Smiling she handed the phone to get friend.

"It's for you. It's Harry. He has someone who wants to talk to you." Ruth bit her lip. Ros took the call.

"Lucas." Her eyes closed as she heard the familiar voice. "Hi. What the bloody Hell are you playing at?"

Ruth and Zoe bit back smiles as they heard the relief in the Section Chief's voice. It was going to be ok.

Xxxxxx

A/N ghostly Jo strikes again! Is Lucas ok? Do Zaf and Alec have the bomber? Will the conference go ahead and will Catherine come home? Please review


	17. Chapter 17

Peace?

Will stared at the phone on his desk. He knew the whole team had survived. That Harry and Adam were currently in the basement of Thames House questioning a 'would be' suicide bomber as Ros headed towards the local A&E to check on Lucas.

"Are you alright? Will?"

He looked up, suddenly aware that Ruth had spoken to him. He nodded, not wanting to make a bad impression in front of the boss' wife.

"Yeah."

"It's ok not to be. It's ok to worry, wonder if we did the right thing. If we chose the right way. Could we have done things differently? Could we have prevented whatever it was happening." She smiled sadly.

"Papers will have a field day over this." He looked up as she nodded.

"I bet. Nothing the tabloids like more than focusing on our failure or what they perceive to be. They don't have a clue how many lives we save; how many killings we stop." Ruth sighed; knowing she had been where the new recruit was now. Self doubt had been her forte.

"Is it always like this?"

"Yes." She nodded as her son in law joined them. Calum sighed. "Told you before- bad guys want to kill us."

"First Adam, then Catherine and now Lucas."

"Will." Ruth paused. "We have good and bad days. This has been mixed."

"Mixed?" Calum raised an eyebrow wondering what the analyst had made of their current scenario.

"The bomb went off. But there could have been more. Beth found one and deactivated it. Lucas is not dead. We have a suspect in custody and Catherine is going to be ok."

"She is. Home hopefully next week. Lily and Charlie are having some tests too and Graham has agreed to have some bloods and stuff done." Calum smiled. "Hold on, why did you say Lucas isn't dead as if there was a chance he could be?"

"Will? You can explain." Ruth smiled. "I have work to do." She slipped her headphones on as the voices she had been eves dropping on became clearer.

Xxxxxxx

"You were there." Adam stared at the man opposite him at the Formica table. "We have CCTV of you leaving Waterloo station twenty minutes before the first explosion. It takes ten minutes to walk to the conference centre from there."

The man smirked. Adam instantly hated him. Arrogant and self righteous terrorists were almost worse than those caught up in someone else's ideology. He forced himself to remain calm. Harry remained silent. His eyes fixed on the younger man.

"What was the plan?" Adam kept his eyes firmly on the man in front of him. "Kill everyone and have the usual suspects take the blame? Start a race war? Hate crime has already begun to increase since Brexit." Adam paused; listening to a comment from Ruth in his earpiece. "You hoping to capitalise on that? Hate begets hate?"

"Mark Vincent Jones." Harry stared at his quarry the way a cat stares at a mouse. "Aged 46. Half decent education- left school at 16. Dole since then mostly. Oh a stint in the British Army until you were kicked out for disorderly conduct."

Adam smirked as the man in front of him blanched. He knew Harry was just repeating what Ruth was telling him in their earpieces.

"Divorced. One daughter aged 19. Rachel Anne Jones. Not paid child support or set eyes on the girl since she was ten."

"Mother wouldn't let me."

"No, seeing as you beat up her new partner; Asif Choudhary then I'm not surprised. Is that what all this was about? Revenge? Hate? No. Can't be." Harry got to his feet. His voice dangerously calm. Adam kept one eye on him; knowing he was in full spook mode. Harry crouched next to the man's chair. "You see, I don't think you and the man who turned himself into mincemeat thought all this through. You aren't bright enough."

"Someone paid you. Someone more psychopathic than you. Mark you were walking to your death on another man's orders."

Harry shook his head. The thick set man punched the table.

"All soldiers do that. Warriors die in battle."

"There isn't a war. Mark." Adam stared at him. "You're not a warrior- you're a pawn. Take back control. Tell us who put you up to this. Tell us what you think was going to happen.

Mark punched the table once more. The force made the table judder. His eyes locked on Adam.

"Death. Death to those that destroy my homeland."

"Who's home? Mark? Who's homeland?"

Mark froze, muscles tense as he hissed air in and out of his cheeks. His teeth clenched together the skin on his face a dangerous shade of red.

"Mark?" Harry snapped as the man in front of him began shaking. Adam hit the panic button; summoning help as their suspect began to seizing as Harry lowered him to the ground.

Xxxxxxxx

"Second on the left." The young nurse smiled at Ros as she ushered her to where Lucas was currently having his head wound glued closed. He winched as the glue hit his scalp.

"Ros."

She raised an eyebrow as she took in the image of the battered and bruised man in front of her.

"Lucas."

The nurse handed him a leaflet before leaving the treatment room.

"Broken 3rd metatarsal, two broken ribs, concussion and a sprained wrist." He listed. "I'll live."

Ros nodded, crossing the room to him. For a moment he realised how worried she had been. Her index finger traced the outline of his jaw, following the bruise that was beginning to show.

"You'd better."

Her voice broke slightly on the last word. No one else would have noticed; but he knew Ros. His hand covered hers.

"Ros?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."

Xxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Aftershocks

Lucas thanked the nurse as she brought him some crutches and painkillers. Ros kept her face neutral, knowing her husband didn't like to take painkillers. He avoided all drugs unless; as after his stabbing four years earlier he had no choice in the matter. The nurse smiled, blushing slightly as Lucas thanked her.

"Are you well enough to be let home?"

"Course I am." Lucas smiled.

"Lucas, I've been in an exploded building. I know what the impact feels like close up. You don't have to pretend with me. You saw the blast injuries; you saw what I went through. Don't pretend you're fine if you're not."

Lucas nodded, taking her hand in his he looked her in the eye.

"Ros, I thought I was dead. I really did. But the doctors have xrayed and scanned every bit of me and apart from a few knocks and bumps I'm ok." Lucas watched as her eyes flickered away from him. "Hey."

He kissed her gently as her hands bunched his ruined shirt in her hands.

"Ok." Ros pulled back, breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Might need to get changed before I go back to the Grid or see the kids."

Ros sighed. She knew her husband well enough to know not only would he refuse to take time away from work he would want to be in the thick of it. Part of her wondered if he was still trying to make up for the eight years he had stolen from him. She picked up the small parcel of instructions and tablets the nurse had left before leading him out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"He's dead." Mike frowned as he got to his feet. "What the Hell happened in here? Harry, suspects dying does not look good."

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Harry paused. He had known the man had died. Part of him was angry that they had lost him, another part desperately sad for the man's teenage daughter. "Mike, everything is recorded. CCTV and audio. You know that. Neither Adam nor myself put a hand on him."

"I never said you did."

"We both know what you meant. Look, that man was alert, apparently healthy and a suspect in an ongoing investigation. Adam and Zaf brought him in."

"Could be drugs. Slow release; make sure he was off his face when the time came to blow himself up." Zaf interjected as he walked towards the doctor and his boss. "And no, I didn't hit him either."

"Zafar Younis, the only field officer I know that couldn't hurt a fly." Mike smiled. Zaf frowned.

"Violence isn't always the answer."

"You're right, Zafar." Harry smiled slightly. He knew the younger man had been through more than most. It was unheard of for any spook to survive at the hands of the Redbacks. Zaf had survived - and escaped their clutches twice. It proved to Harry he had picked the best for his team.

"Zaf, take Adam back to the Grid."

"Ok."

"Ask Ruth to pull all the video and audio footage from this. Get Adam to write a statement." He turned back to Mike. "I am not having my team doubted. Lucas has almost been killed, the conference centre has been destroyed and now a man is dead."

"Yes Sir," Zaf stepped away before calling Adam's name.

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth placed the phone back on her desk as Zaf and Adam returned to the Grid. She looked over to her friends as Tariq swore at the computer in front of him.

"Tariq." Will raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Dunno." Tariq swore again. He looked shaky as Zaf reached him.

"Check your blood sugar." He handed him the small device Tariq always carried with him.

"It was fine last time. Don't need to."

"Humour us." Ruth spoke quietly. "Catherine is in hospital. Lucas is injured. We need you to be ok."

"Right. Fine." He snapped. Ruth and Zaf exchanged glances. Will raised an eyebrow. "What? I've got type 1 diabetes." Tariq snapped as Ruth found some sweets in her desk drawer. Will raised his hand in defeat.

"Didn't know."

"Well you do now."

"Tariq! That's enough! Test the bloody glucose level. Now." Ruth snapped. "We don't have time for this!"

Tariq clicked the needle into his finger. A few seconds passed.

"And?"

"It's ok."

"Show me." Zaf took the monitor from him. He looked at the small device. "My dad is diabetic. 2.9mmols is not ok. Eat something. You make a mistake because your BM was low it don't bare thinking about."

Tariq took the sweets from Ruth as he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Ruth watched him for a moment knowing hypos were rare for her young friend. She made a mental note to keep a closer eye on the boy. Adam stormed towards his desk, clearly upset at the death of the man they were interviewing.

"This stinks of Nightingale." Adam stated. "I know we've found white racist groups linked to this but it just stinks of them. The death in custody, bombing and promoting the race hate BS."

"I agree." Ruth said. "We won't know until your man has a post mortem but I think we've been led in different directions since the start of all this. I just spoke to the head of security at the centre. The conference is going ahead. They've moved it to the bunkers below parliament. I've requested a news blackout."

"I'll talk to Alison and Lynda. See if I can get the press not to run with it." He ran his hand over his face. "Gas fault or some such."

Ruth nodded. She desperately wanted the op to be over; knowing that if Adam was right and they had unwittingly uncovered a resurgent Nightingale their troubles had only just begun.

Xxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Debrief

The Briefing Room was eerily quiet as Ros stepped into the room, taking her customary place at the wall she watched the team as they joined her. She had to admit she was surprised Calum was there; he'd spent almost every waking moment and then more at the hospital with Catherine. Will looked slightly lost as he read the folders Zoe and Tariq had sent him.

"This is a nightmare."

Beth had a knack for stating the obvious. Sat between Dimitri and Alec she was clearly angry. The attack on the conference centre and finding the second suicide bomber had shaken her; although she would never admit it. Harry sat at the head of the table, watching the rest of his team. Alec looked as stoic as ever, Adam was just as unreadable. Lucas looked like Hell itself but had insisted on being there. The rest of the team; bar Ruth looked as unreadable as he had expected.

"Those of you who have been with us a while will remember Nightingale." He started. "Do not underestimate them."

"We've beaten them once." Will shrugged. "I've read the files."

"Will." Harry paused. "We didn't. We delayed them. Stopped their plans at the time and I had thought we eradicated any hope they had of pressing on with their plans here. Seems I was wrong."

"We were thinking the white supremacist idiots were responsible." Ruth added. She felt guilty; her stomach churned in knots at the thought that she had missed something. The Section Analyst was supposed to work things out - see the missing my links before they happened. Zoe frowned slightly as she watched her friend, she had known Ruth long enough to see something was wrong.

"Isn't that what Nightingale are?" Will asked. "I mean; I know I wasn't around when they kicked off first but the bile they spout is definitely the same. Didn't they try to kill a hotel full of people?"

"Yes." Ros kept her expression neutral. "Mainly because they wanted to kill the Pakistan prime minister and the British Home Secretary. Damn who else was in there. They were also responsible for the deaths of several high profile CIA agents in the UK."

"They tried to get rid of a few of us too." Lucas joined in. Ros folded her arms, hiding the scars that sat there. She felt sick at the memory of the hotel bombing and the aftermath of it.

"But they wanted a new world order, a redesign of the geopolitical map."

"You've done your homework. Good boy, gold star." Ros deadpanned.

"So? What now?" Zaf looked up.

"Now." Harry rested his elbows on the oak wood table. "We wait for the postmortem of the man downstairs. Adam, I want your report in the next thirty minutes. Lucas - go home."

"I'm fine." Lucas protested. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and I could pass for a Mick Jagger lookalike."

Beth and Ruth both smirked; an image springing to Ruth's mind that she felt it best not to share. Harry avoided her glare.

"Calum, Tariq follow the money. We know Nightingale had some very wealthy benefactors." Ros continued. "Alec, Beth, Dimitri go to the bunker. Ensure you have Kevlar vests and your guns. I'm taking no more chances. Zoe, you and Malcolm drag everything we have on Nightingale and Ruth."

"I'll go through everything. Find what I missed. Damage limitation now."

"No, you missed nothing. Nightingale now what they are doing. It's just a shame they are the bunch of cowards they are." Ruth looked up as Ros spoke. "You find everything we have on these scum."

"And I'll see if I can cross reference it with what we know about the All Faith conference and the WSGs we know operate." She looked away. The team knew when they were being dismissed. Moments later Harry and Ruth were left alone in the room. She looked up we he approached her.

"Ros is right."

"A man is dead." Ruth sighed. "Lucas could have been killed! How could I look at Ros and the kids again if he had been? Harry, I should have seen this. I'm losing my touch."

He sat next to her, taking her hand as he did.

"No. You are not blaming yourself for this. We know Nightingale have hidden in the shadows of others before. We will stop them. That man killed himself. Neither me nor Adam touched him."

"I know. I watched it all. Harry; you have video and audio footage to rely on." She laced their fingers together. "I know you."

"Ruth,"

"The Home Secretary is going to be on the war path."

"Yes, no doubt she'll want my balls on a plate." He sighed. Ruth nodded.

"Well, she can't have them." Ruth smiled slightly. "Tell her, I have first dibs on them."

Harry blushed furiously before leaning toward her and kissing her gently. Ruth sighed.

"Come on." He got to his feet. "No peace for the wicked."

Ruth nodded, standing.

"Very true. Oh and what's with the Mick Jagger reference?"

Harry shook his head before leading her out of the room.

Xxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Danger Zone

Beth checked her gun as Dimitri parked the car. She had heard horror stories of underground gun battles; she was determined to get out alive if their visit turned nasty. Dimitri glanced at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She frowned. "Suicide bombers. Nuts."

"It's a weird world." Dimitri checked his own gun. "Tariq told me once about an officer that stepped in front of a bullet to stop a bomber. That takes balls."

"Do not get any ideas." Beth snapped as she opened the car door, reluctant to step out for a moment. She knew the conference was underway - that any terrorist that had worked out the All Faith conference was under way would be looking for its new location.

"Ideas? Me?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"Ruth told me about Joanna Portman. Death by cop - the woman was a legend but she gave Ros no choice but to kill her. She brine protocols- Ruth told me she didn't have a vest on. Why do you think Ros was determined that we wore Kevlar vests? History isn't going to repeat itself."

Dimitri took her hand.

"And I always thought you were the rebel."

"Dim."

"I know. I'd never put you or any of the team in that position. Ok?"

"Good." She held his gaze for a moment.

"Cmon." She left the car before he could say another word.

Xxxxxxxx

"Harry." He looked up as Ruth slipped into his office. He tugged on his collar as she sat opposite him.

"Adam has given me his statement,"

"I know." He nodded as she held his gaze. "I was right. Nightingale have been funding this. None of their known operatives are in the UK. They have been funding British Now and White Rule for the last six months." She bit her lip as Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I see."

"The post mortem results are in. He had high levels of ephedrine and cabinoid in his system."

"GS8? The Russians were the last to use that." Harry glared. "Nerve agents that destroy the central nervous system and cause the blood to become acidic."

"Suicide pills of the worst type." Ruth shook her head. "Couldn't have been a slower or more painful death if they tried. Seems he had two options - die in a bombing or die of poisoning."

Harry glared at the desk top. He wanted to scream, punch something. Raising his eyes he watched as Adam approached the office. Nodding once at the younger man he noticed Ruth turn to see the newcomer.

"Adam."

"Lucas and Ros have gone to see an asset. Zaf and I have a lead in Bow. Lynda from The Phoenix has agreed to run with the gas main story for now. The conference has officially been cancelled." Adam stated. "The only suspects we have are dead."

"Tariq is trying to follow the financial trail."

"It's a long trail." Harry agreed. "The only saving grace from this whole debacle has to be the conference going ahead. Even with the change of venue."

Ruth nodded. She knew the conference had been a legitimate target and her team were in the firing line. She felt sick at the thought of what might have happened had Lucas not spotted the first bomber and Beth not dismantled the second bomb.

"I have a meeting with the Home Secretary in twenty minutes. Get me something uplifting to tell her." Adam nodded as Harry got to his feet. Ruth rested a hand on Harry's arm once Adam had left the room.

"Remember what I said." Ruth squeezed his arm. "We've beaten them back before. We will again." Harry kissed her cheek.

"I wish I had your faith." He whispered before leaving the office. Ruth sighed, watching him leave she wondered if they would ever be able to put Nightingale to rest. Memories of hotel bombs, hospital vigils and worried phone calls came back to her. Closing her eyes she wondered what type of world her children would inherit. Sighing, she fidgeted with her wedding and eternity rings as she walked back into the main Grid.

Xxxxxx

Ros tugged her jacket closer as she looked at the rain hitting the windscreen. She felt sick at the thought of racist scum being in the pocket of megalomaniacs such as Nightingale.

"Ros." Will turned to her. "Nightingale."

"What of it?" She snapped. Will looked away, glad she had opted for him to drive.

"If they do get what they want? This new world order?"

Ros narrowed her eyes before turning to him.

"They won't. Don't you worry about that."

Will met her eyes, suddenly realising why the rest of the team trusted the Section Chief so implicitly. He knew while Ros was in charge it was very likely they'd met their match.

Xxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Deadlier?

Harry walked the plush corridors of Whitehall trying not to think about what could be happening back on the Grid. He was furious Mike had insinuated foul play over the death of the would be bomber. He knew neither himself nor Adam were angels but the MI5 medics had no cause to think that of his team. His thoughts turned to Ruth, who he knew was blaming herself for not seeing the link to Nightingale sooner. No one else blamed her but he was worried about his wife. Then there was Catherine to think about. His oldest child had nearly died. He shuddered at the thought. A heart condition was the one thing he knew he couldn't protect his kids from. Bombs and bullets were one thing; their bodies attacking them was another.

"Sir Harry."

He rolled his eyes at the use force title. He hated it but it had helped him out once or twice.

"Gemma." He smiled at the young woman who was the new PA. "She in?"

"Yeah." The dark haired girl nodded. "She's not happy. PMQs did not go well. She's been blasting her ever since."

"Really?" The new PM was a woman Harry actively disliked. He could see Pauline Crowther feeling the same way. Before Gemma could reply the door to the inner office opened.

"You're early."

"Home Secretary."

"Come in Harry." She ushered him into the office as Gemma closed her eyes.

Cxxxxxxxx

Lucas joined Ros and Will in the car as the predicted heatwave gave way to rain. The downpour splattered the roof of the car as Lucas did his best to ignore it.

"You took your time." Ros stated.

"I've one working leg, three broken ribs and a fractured wrist." Lucas answered. Ros turned to him.

"Excuses."

Lucas' lip quirked into a half smile. He knew she had been worried. Meeting Liam was never particularly straight forward. He knew she distrusted his asset as much as she did. He had been inherited the asset from Ben, who had never been a great judge of character. That automatically reduced the amount of faith he had in the man, he knew Ros felt the same.

"Any help?" Will asked. Lucas nodded. He liked the new boy. Will was young, not jaded and genuinely believed they were doing good. Like Adam and Tariq he was very much one for seeing things in black and white. Good verses evil. He just hoped he kept believing they were the good.

"As much as he ever is."

"Right." Ros started the engine. "Where to?"

"Liam is pretty convinced the Basel group, minus Hans Limmerman, Andrew Lawrence and Mace are at the bottom of it." Lucas explained. "His contact seemed to think they'd catch us out."

"Andrew Lawrence? Former Home Secretary? That Andrew Lawrence?" Will shook his head. "Mum always said politicians are crooks."

"Not all." Ros stated. "But yes; 98.9%. And it was that Andrew Lawrence. It was that Oliver Mace and it was the Hans Limmerman now can we focus on the present? I didn't sign up to be a history teacher."

"Oliver Mace isn't dead."

"I killed him." Ros remembered the shooting in the basement as Mace held Ruth in front of him as a human shield. "I fired the gun."

"Oliver Mace. Former head of JIC."

"Will." Lucas kept his voice low; a warning tone in his words.

"Why?" Ros pulled the car over.

"I saw him."

"No, you didn't."

"I'm sure I did."

"We've all got doppelgängers, mate." Will rolled his eyes as Lucas answered. Ros felt sick.

"Not the Game of Thrones thing again. I don't look like Jon Snow."

"No, of course you don't." Ros narrowed her eyes. "I don't have blonde hair either. Where did you see Oliver Mace?"

"A while ago, when I was on basics. He was at the op we were being examined on. The opera house." Will saw the look between them.

"The day I shot him you'd have been sitting your GCSEs. He's dead. I checked. Dead. Gone. A spook in the true sense of the word." Ros snapped; the hatred she still had for the man seeping into her voice. Will fell silent, knowing he was on dangerous ground. Lucas glanced at the pair before leaving the car.

Xxxxxxxxx

Harry glared at the wall as Crowther continued ranting. The middle aged woman was clearly formidable but this was the first time he had seen her in full flow.

"There is no way we can let this xenophobic racists win! I cannot be seen to have cancelled the conference. Harry! The bloody Archbishop of Canterbury is here! Imans, Priests, ministers. You name it! They are currently under this damn building. If anything happens."

"It won't. I gave strict instructions to my team. There are operatives already in the building."

"Are there? I seem to remember that they were at the conference centre when it blew! Let's hope they are more effective this time!"

Harry seethed as she ranted.

"No one died. My officer was hospitalised after sustaining injuries. Could have died. My people put their lives on the line every hour of the day for this country."

"Doesn't make them infallible, Harry." She turned, sighing heavily. "One more day and the major religious leaders will have gone. Who is there?"

"I can't say."

"Can't or won't?"

"Their safety is too important."

Crowther nodded.

"I don't doubt their dedication or yours. If something does happen. Then I'm sorry."

"I understand." Harry knew he was on the verge of losing his job. He narrowed his eyes, knowing what Ruth would say. He wondered if Ros would take over. "Home Secretary." He turned; leaving the office as the portly woman watched him go.

Xxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

Justice

Harry glared at the road as he drove back towards Thames House. For once he was relieved Ros hadn't been with him as he had met the Home Secretary. It was one less fire to put out - and it meant that it was only his job on the line. He reached the black 4x4 as the mobile phone in his pocket began to ring.

"Lucas. Make this good."

"Harry." Lucas stood in the doorway of a disused shop as Ros and Will headed away from him. The new boy still had a lot to learn. "Oliver Mace."

"Dead."

"Are we certain of that? There's no way he survived the gun shot? That day Ros caught up with him? When he held Ruth hostage."

"The bullet hit him on the forehead. Took his brain out. Not that he had much of one. What is this?"

"Will seems to think he saw him during his training." Lucas explained.

"Not possible. Will would have been in comprehensive school when that happened! No, apart from exhuming his body I can't prove it to you."

"Then who did Will see? He was certain." Lucas explained. Harry gripped the phone a little tighter.

"He has to be mistaken. Lucas, get back to Thames House. Now." He ended the call, putting the car into gear as he did. Oliver Mace; even as a dead man was causing trouble. Harry didn't understand how it was possible. Mace had been a founder of Nightingale - a turncoat only out for his own ends. But the man was dead. Gone. He had seen Zaf check the body as he held a partially conscious Ruth. Pushing his foot to the floor he tried not to let the hatred he had for the man cloud his judgement.

Xxxxxxx

Beth picked her mobile phone from her pocket; skulking out of the conference rooms below parliament. She was keen to get home; to see the case drawn to a close. The longer the conference lasted the more trouble they seemed to find. She nodded towards Alec who looked as morose as she felt. Beth didn't know if that was due to the conference dragging on or his need to get away from what he had called religious zealots. She smiled slightly as she pressed the button to connect her with Adam.

"You ok?"

"Always." Adam smiled as he walked along the corridor. "Headed your way now. All the cars are clean. Zaf and I just checked them all.

"Hopefully it's all over soon."

"Don't count your chickens." Adam spoke calmly. Beth shrugged.

"Well the High Priestess has already left and the Pagan Minister. They were not happy."

"Right." Adam raised an eyebrow. He had seen the heavily made up woman when she had arrived. He wasn't surprised they had given up on the austere leaders of the other religions. "Won't be long now."

Xxxxx

Ruth sat back in her chair, shaken to the core. She knew Mace was dead. She had been there. But Will had no reason to lie. To scare her. Did he? Was there an agenda. She bit back tears as she realised if he had been alive then the whole investigation would have led them to him. White Supremacists, racists, xenophobia and Nightingale stunk of the circles he would try to manipulate. Blinking back tears every word of her conversation with Ros played through her mind. Every intonation in her friend's voice running through her head. She wanted to scream but knew there was no point. Will had been mistaken. Oliver George Mace was dead.

"Ruth." She turned as Dimitri jogged towards her. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Pearce, for a spook you are a crap liar." Dimitri smiled at her. Ruth looked away - there was no way Dimitri could have known how she had spent most of her life shrouded in lies. "Ruth?"

"I'm ok. I just need to speak to Harry."

"Can I help? Friendly ear. Less chance of running off compared to everyone else." He smiled as Ruth bit her lip. She didn't want to remember but nothing could stop the memories of Oliver Mace taunting her. Within thirty minutes Dimitri knew the whole sorry tale.

"Prosthetics?"

"What?"

"Stage makeup. My sister is doing a course at uni. I'll call her, see if this is possible." He smiled. "He's dead, Ruth. And Will is a muppet."

"Why would anyone want to make themselves look like a dead man?" Ruth shook her head, bewildered by the idea. Malcolm coughed slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"It's ok." Dimitri gave him his best charm smile.

"Will did not see Oliver Mace. He's dead. I had it verified and I have the home office pathology report. He's dead. The person Will says he saw was an imposter."

"I hope so." Ruth smiled slightly as Adam and Beth walked back into the Grid. Malcolm and Dimitri exchanged glances, both worried about the Intel Analyst. Neither of them saw Harry slip into the Grid quietly avoiding the Pods. Beth headed towards her desk.

"Everyone accounted for and safely shipped off to their various churches, chapel, temples, mosques." Adam announced. "Even Alec behaved."

"Yep." Beth nodded.

"The Wiccan High Priestess was the first out." Alec flopped down in his chair. "Dunno why she was so worried."

"Probably thought a house would land on her." Calum waved his eyebrows. "I've seen the films. I know these things. I'm off, Cath is being discharged today."

"Go." Ruth smiled slightly as Harry appeared. He nodded, heading out of the Grid. Harry stood in the doorway of his office. The conference was drawing to a close but he knew the trouble was far from over.

Xxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

EHome

"Mum!" Charlie yelled as he watched his parents leave the car. He almost fell from the small chair near the bay window in his rush to get to his mother. Terri laughed; picking up Lilly as Calum unlocked the house door.

"Hello Mister." Catherine hugged her oldest child. "Pleased to see me?"

"Yeah." He hugged her. "Uncle Gray and Grumpy said you'd be ok."

"Grandad." She corrected.

"Grumpy suits him better." Calum stated as Terri and Catherine smirked. Charlie and Calum gave each other a high five.

"You can tell Dad that."

"No thanks." Calum pulled a face. "Cmon Charlie chops, your mum needs to rest." He scooped the young boy up into his arms as he spoke. Catherine was about to protest when she realised how exhausted she really was.

Xxxxxxx

"Harry." Ruth slipped into the office. Harry looked up; unfazed by her walking into the office.

"It was not Oliver Mace."

"I know." Ruth stepped closer to his desk. "I was there when he died. Remember?"

"Remember?" Harry's voice dropped. "I still have nightmares about it. That sick scumbag touching you. Threatening you. After everything."

Ruth touched his arm gently. She knew about the nightmares. Of all his years of service, his volatile relationship with his father, his brother dying and his disastrous first marriage Mace threatening to kill her was what haunted his dreams.

"I am fine. You know that."

Harry nodded. She smiled slightly. "So are the children. Calum called. Catherine is fine. Sleeping on the sofa."

"She isn't coming back. To work. I."

"Don't." Ruth saw the anguish in his eyes. He had almost lost his oldest child. That would be another knife to the heart. "She's safe. The conference is over. Peace restored."

"Do you really think that conference achieved anything?"

"I'd like to think so. I doubt it."

Harry stood up, crossed the room to her. Ruth sighed, letting him hug her to him. Her eyes closed as she savoured the scent of his aftershave.

"You are ever hopeful, Ruth. Wish I could be."

"It's not hope." Ruth pulled back to look in his eyes. "It's faith."

"Faith?"

"In you. Those out there. The world is a cruel place but we deal with it. I have faith that you will do the right things and that the section will do their best to stop the scum that terrorises innocent people. I also have faith Muggles and Fidget do t really annoy you when they sleep on our bed."

Harry laughed.

"Someone impersonating Mace? Who end to what ends?"

"I don't know." Ruth sighed. "But I will. I'll find out. Ros and Lucas. Juliet."

"Can handle themselves. Juliet Shaw states she has no memory of the man." He tucked a strand of dark hair away from her face.

"You believe her?"

"No." Ruth rolled her eyes. "It's not over. Is it?"

"I don't think so." Ruth paused.

"There's a storm coming. I don't know what it'll mean. For us, for me professionally."

Ruth nodded. She sensed the same. Too

many loose ends. Too much unaccounted for.

"Yes, and we'll be ready."

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N new story - The Monster's Loose up soon please review


End file.
